Rex Ingamells
. | birth_place = Orroroo, South Australia, Australia | death_date = December | death_place = Dimboola, Victoria, Australia | occupation = Poet | nationality = Australian | period = 1935 - 1955 | movement = Jindyworobak Movement | awards = | notableworks = | influences = | influenced = | signature = }} Reginald Charles (Rex) Ingamells (19 January 1913 - 30 December 1955) was an Australian poet, generally credited with being the leading light of the Jindyworobak Movement. Life Ingamells was born in Orroroo to a Methodist minister, and attended Port Lincoln High School, where he became addicted to poetry. He attended the University of Adelaide, from which he received a B.A. in history.Biography, Rex Ingamells, AustLit. Web, Mar. 12, 2014. After a trip at the turn of the '30s, Ingamells became fascinated with Indigenous Australian culture, and became inspired to found the Jindyworobaks a few years later. As an editor and publisher, he was responsible for at least 44 volumes of poetry and literary comment between 1938 and 1953. He died near Dimboola, Victoria, in a car-crash in 1955. Recognition His epic of Australia, The Great South Land, won the Grace Leven Prize for Poetry and the Australian Literature Society's gold medal in 1951.John Dally, 'Ingamells, Reginald Charles (Rex) (1913–1955)', Australian Dictionary of Biography, National Centre of Biography, Australian National University, 1996. Web, Mar. 12, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Gumtops''. Adelaide: F.W. Preece, 1935. *''Forgotten People''. Adelaide: F.W. Preece, 1936. *''Sun-Freedom''. Adelaide: Preece, 1938. *''Memory of Hills''. Adelaide: F.W. Preece, 1940. *''At a Boundary: Verses'' (with John Ingamells). Adelaide: F.W. Preece, 1941. *''News of the Sun. Melbourne: Jindyworobak, 1942. *Unknown Land. Adelaide: Jindyworobak, 1943. *Content are the Quiet Ranges. Adelaide: Jindyworobak, 1943.Content are the quiet ranges / by Rex Ingamells, Trove, National Library of Australia. Web, Mar. 12, 2014. *''Selected Poems. Melbourne: Georgian House, 1944. *''Yera: A verse narrative. Adelaide: Jindyworobak, 1945. *Come Walkabout. Melbourne: Jindyworobak, 1948. *''The Great South Land: An epic poem. Melbourne: Georgian House, 1951. Novel *''Of Us Now Living: A novel of Australia''. Melbourne: Halcraft, 1952. Non-fiction *''Conditional Culture'' (with Ian Tilbrook). Adelaide: F.W. Preece, 1938. *''From Phillip to McKell: The story of Australia''. Melbourne: Jindyworobak, 1949. *''Handbook of Australian Literature''. Melbourne: Jindyworobak, 1949. *''Because men went hungry: An essay on the uncertainty of Australian prestige''. Melbourne: Jindyworobak, 1951. *''The Dunce's Cap: A critical essay in self-defence''. Murrumbeena, Vic: privately printed, 1951. *''William Gay: Australian man of letters''. Melbourne: Jindyworobak, 1952. *''Royalty and Australia''. Melbourne: Hallcraft, 1954. *''Australian Aboriginal words: Aboriginal-English; English-Aboriginal''. Melbourne: Hallcraft, 1955. Juvenile *''Aranda Boy: An Aboriginal story''. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1952. *''Platypus and Kookaburra: Poem'' (illustrated by P.J. Trezise & Mary Haginikitas). Sydney: Collins, 1987. Edited *''Jindyworobak Anthology, 1938''. Adelaide: F.W. Preece, 1938. *''Jindyworobak Anthology, 1939''. Adelaide: F.W. Preece, 1939. *''Jindyworobak Anthology, 1941''. Adelaide: F.W. Preece, 1941. *''New Song in an Old Land: Australian verse''. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1943. *''Jindyworobak Anthology, 1947''. Adelaide: F.W. Preece, 1947. *''Spoils of Time: Some poems of the English-speaking peoples''. Melbourne: Georgian House, 1948. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Rex Ingamells, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 12, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Rex Ingamells at PoemHunter (7 poems) ;About *Rex Ingamells in the Oxford Companion to Australian Literature *Ingamells, Reginald Charles (Rex) (1913–1955) at the Australian Dictionary of Biography Category:1913 births Category:1955 deaths Category:Australian poets Category:University of Adelaide alumni Category:Road accident deaths in Australia Category:Accidental deaths in Victoria (Australia) Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets